spilled_blood_and_taken_namesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencir Morvolle
Spencir Morvolle is the current ruler of the wights, and former member of the Morvolle dynasty. Background After the death of Patricia, who was seeking refuge in the Soul Kingdom, a young Spencir escapes to Earth, where he is adopted by Tulip Beilschmidt. He grows up believing that Tulip is his "aunt" and Risk is his "cousin". Morvolle/Notes Season 1 Spencir discovers and becomes aware of the presence of magic hidden in plain sight, when he accidentally stumbles upon Mabin Kaseino and Clarissa Doregon using magic in the woods across the road from Spencir's house. Although wary of each other at first, Spencir and Mabin eventually become friends. Season 2 Upon getting a girlfriend named Alicia, Spencir seeks to resume life as normal. Instead, Mabin manages to drag Spencir into the long-standing threat of Peccatoris, a sorceress who is destined to bring the apocalypse. Wyatt Bishop, Mabin's rival from centuries ago, resurfaces alongside Peccatoris, who is Mabin's daughter Megami. Season 3 With time eventually caving in on itself, due to Claire making a deal with the Chead Scath, Spencir loses his memories of magic. However, his memories are restored by Serpent Morvolle, who claims to be Spencir's father. When Spencir comes into contact with the Morvolle amulet, he absorbs its energy which awakens his Morvol powers. Season 4 Spencir tries to learn how to control his newfound magical abilities, and gets caught up in the Depraved's plans when Jormungand, using Mabin's body as a vessel, manipulates Spencir into helping him. After briefly going into hiding, since the Depraved were after those who had visited Asgard for a while, Spencir and Mabin team up once Jormungand leaves Mabin's body, and manage to destroy Jormungand with the Moon Cube. However, both Spencir and Mabin are among those who witness Imortin's destruction. Season 5 When Sandra's cousin Conor stays over, he hits on Spencir several times, and Spencir eventually has a brief intimate encounter with him. Spencir and Mabin stop Sedah Aesir's plans to become Death itself by obtaining the Scythe of Spite. However, Mabin finds himself having to save Spencir from Spencir's sister, Malissa Morvolle, and Kirāwani Jones. Spencir ends up transferring his powers, and accidentally his soul, to Mabin before drinking an elixir which makes him the undead ruler of the wights. Season 6 Losing emotional control and coping with being dead, Spencir tries to find Conor with a blood map, but it fails. Family *'Serpent Morvolle' (father) *'Patricia Morvolle' (mother) *'Malissa Morvolle' (sister) Status: Alive Trivia *Spencir is one of the only people to ever wield the legendary sword Excalibur. *He is also one of the only people to perform a phylactery, in which he transfers his soul to Mabin and becomes the Wight King. Appearances Morvolle/Notes *'S1, E01:' "Who We Are" *'S1, E02:' "Stay Down" *'S1, E03:' "Butterfly From Crazy Town" *'S1, E04:' "Entertainer" *'S1, E05:' "Lost In You" *'S1, E06:' "You'll Be The Death Of Me" *'S1, E07:' "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone" *'S1, E08:' "Man Eater" *'S1, E09:' "Red Flag" *'S1, E10:' "Going Under" ---- *'S2, E01:' "Buzón" *'S2, E02:' "Open And Enjoy" *'S2, E03:' "Wren Mills" *'S2, E04:' "Good Job, Vampire" *'S2, E05:' "Can You Feel My Heart?" *'S2, E06:' "Move On" *'S2, E07:' "Dead" *'S2, E08:' "Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?" *'S2, E09:' "Undead" *'S2, E10:' "Hitler's Birds" *'S2, E11:' "The Apocalypse" *'S2, E12:' "One Last Act Of Evil" ---- *'S3, E01:' "The Bone King" *'S3, E02:' "Welcome To Asgard" *'S3, E03:' "I See Dead People" *'S3, E04:' "Silent Night, Holy Night" *'S3, E05:' "Old And New" *'S3, E06:' "Curtains" *'S3, E07:' "The Five Crowns Of Mord" *'S3, E08:' "Despicable Intentions" *'S3, E09:' "If You See A Crocodile..." *'S3, E10:' "...Don't Forget To Scream" *'S3, E11:' "I've Got The Morvolle Blues" *'S3, E12:' "Chicken Soul For The Soup" ---- *'S4, E01:' "Das Vierte Kapitel" *'S4, E02:' "Welcome Home" *'S4, E03:' "Thanks For The Memories" *'S4, E04:' "The Stone" *'S4, E05:' "Mango And Passionfruit Swirl" *'S4, E06:' "Wine" *'S4, E07:' "Release The Hounds!" *'S4, E08:' "Giving Chase" *'S4, E09:' "Black And White" *'S4, E10:' "The Cube" *'S4, E11:' "Don't Trust Me" *'S4, E12:' "Stagnation" *'S4, E13:' "Scream And Shout" *'S4, E14:' "Let It Burn" ---- *'S5, E01:' "Rogue In The Ruins" *'S5, E02:' "Queen Of The Castle" *'S5, E03:' "Kept In The Dark" *'S5, E04:' "Blood" *'S5, E05:' "The Sword Of Spite" *'S5, E06:' "Not This Time" *'S5, E07:' "Thorn In My Side" *'S5, E08:' "Pandora's Box" *'S5, E09:' "Questioning The Darkness" *'S5, E10:' "Blue" *'S5, E11:' "Death Itself" *'S5, E12:' "Redeeming Qualities" *'S5, E13:' "St Krankheim's Hospital" *'S5, E14:' "The Wight King" ---- *'S6, E01:' "It's On Again" *'S6, E02:' "Stars In The Sky" *'S6, E03:' "Something Horribly Wrong" *'S6, E04:' "Defiler" *'S6, E05:' "No She's Not" *'S6, E06:' "The Wife" *'S6, E07:' "And The Monsters From The Forest" Category:Characters Category:Morvolle characters Category:Morvolle family Category:Royalty Category:Wights Category:Undead characters